Despues del Regreso
by CriXarBetta
Summary: Algo que me imagine que pudo haber pasado luego del cap "El Regreso".


- Quien diria que la babosa Enigma hacia eso?- dijo Kord impresionado luego de terminado el relato. Todos querian saber que era lo que el Clan Sombra habia hecho con Eli cuando se lo llevaron durante el combate con Blakk, asi que el Shane se los habia contado todo. Trixie y Pronto estaban sentados en el sofa, Kord estaba de pie en medio de la sala e Eli estaba en un sofa aparte.

-Pues lo hace.- respondio Eli.

-Y yo que creia que los poderes de disminuir la visibilidad ya eran impresionantes, esto es aun mejor.- exclamo Trixie.

- Pero por que el Clan Sombra no te lo dijo de una buena vez, en lugar de esperar a que tu mismo lo descubrieras.

-Supongo que al hacerlo por mi cuenta era una manera de hacerme trabajar en equipo con mis babosas.- Burpy y Enigmo subieron uno en cada hombro del chico.

-Se parece a lo que hizo tu padre con todo aquel asunto del tesoro.- recordo el ingeniero. Eli se quedo pensativo un minuto.

-Si, eso creo...

-Bueno, mientras estabas con ellos, al menos pudimos retrasar a Blakk un poco.- hizo notar Pronto.

-Si, pero lo hubiesemos detenido de una buena vez en el puente si no hubiera sido por que volaba.- a Trixie parecia afectarle aun ese incidente.- Como fui tan tonta como para no imaginarme eso?

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, Trixie. Tu plan fue brillante.- Kord intento animarla.

-Asi que tu fuiste quien ideo ese plan...- dijo Eli muy seriamente.

-Si. No tienes idea como lo siento, Eli.

- Estas bromeando? Fue una de las ideas mas asombrosas que he visto!- dijo caminando hacia ella.

-Pero fallo...

-No, salio justo como lo tenias pensado. Ni siquiera yo sabia que esa cosa podia volar.- se sento junto a ella.

-Si, eso nos tomo de sorpresa, pero de todas formas, fue algo increible.

-Y Pronto lo dijo,- siguio Eli.- retrasaron a Blakk. Me dieron suficiente tiempo como para descubrir como hacer bien el disparo de doble can'on.

-Bueno, supongo que algo salio bien. Pudiste destruir el Blakk Steel.

-No. Lo destruimos juntos. Todos nosotros.- se puso de pie para enfatizar su punto.

-Aun que esto es en realidad alentador, Pronto tiene que decir que comienza a ponerse algo sentimental...

-Lo siento.- Eli sonrio.- Pero es en serio. Hoy logramos algo grande, y ninguno hubiera podido hacerlo solo. Pronto, tu encontraste el atajo. Kord, tu lograste hacer fallar el puente. Y Trixie,- dijo extendiendole una mano para levantarse.- tu ideaste un plan muy ingenioso.- la muchacha tomo su mano y se puso de pie tambien.

-Gracias, Eli.- sijo sonriente.- Pero no fue lo mismo. Te extran'amos mucho.

-Ejem, creo que ella lo extran'o mas...- susurro Kord a Pronto. Ambos se rieron lo mas discretamente posible.

-Tambien te extran'e... es decir, a los tres...- dijo Eli.

-Claaaaaro...- dijo Pronto con una sonrisa caminando hacia la cocina.

-Bueno, fue una bonita historia. Pero estoy muerto, asi que si me disculpan, ire a dormir...- Kord subio perezosamente hacia su habitacion. Trixie se disponia a salir tambien.

-Trixie, antes de que te vayas...- ella volteo.

- Si?

-Es que antes me diste algo, pero olvide devolvertelo...

- De que hablas?- Eli sonrio. Tomo sus manos y se acerco a ella. Luego, paso ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura y tiro de ella en un abrazo, entonces ella comprendio. En la caverna lumino, ella lo habia abrazado de golpe por la felicidad que le habia dado que ellos ganaran, y de la impresion, Eli solo se habia quedado alli sin saber que hacer.

Trixie sonrio y paso nuevamente sus manos al rededor de sus hombros. Luego, se echo un poco hacia atras para ver de frente a Eli.

- Sabes? Deberias devolver las cosas en el momento.

-Si, lo siento.- Trixie solto una risita y salio hacia el garage. Eli solo la vio salir, sin dejar su cara de felicidad.  
============================================================================================================================ Esta es una posibilidad de algo que pudo pasar luego del capitulo "El Regreso." No tiene nada que ver con "Resfriados y Lanzadores", solo aclaro.

Y de paso, Feliz Post-Cumplean'os a KaremcitaFrost300! 


End file.
